This disclosure relates generally to telecommunication networks and, more specifically, to a system and method for interfacing a broadband network and a circuit switched network.
The communications industry is currently transitioning from legacy circuit switched networks (e.g., public switched telephone networks or PSTNs) that were designed to carry voice traffic to broadband digital networks that are designed to carry both voice and data traffic. Because the circuit switched networks were initially designed to carry voice traffic, they have a number of flaws when viewed from a data network perspective. For example, circuit switched networks dedicate a circuit to a single call for the duration of the call. However, because data tends to be transmitted in bursts, dedicating a circuit to a single call results in wasted bandwidth during times when data is not being transmitted. Furthermore, software created for the legacy hardware components is frequently difficult and expensive to maintain and upgrade.
For these and other reasons, broadband networks are becoming more prevalent. However, as circuit-switched networks are still common, interfaces between the broadband networks and the circuit switched networks are needed until the circuit switched networks are retired.
Part of the difficulty in transitioning from a circuit switched network to a broadband network is a reliance on components found within the circuit switched network. For example, broadband networks that interface the PSTN may use gateway devices. The gateway devices are generally configured as remote terminals that mediate protocol and signal differences between the broadband network and a switch (e.g., a Class 5 switch) associated with the PSTN.
However, such gateways rely on the Class 5 switches for control and command purposes. This reliance on a switch that resides in the PSTN is undesirable because the Class 5 switch is accessed for each voice call, even if the voice call originates and terminates in the broadband network. In addition, many Class 5 switches are taxed from a resource standpoint due to the changing dynamics of call traffic caused by the Internet. Current broadband network interfaces and configurations are unsuitable for solving these and other issues, such as transitioning services from a circuit switched network to a packet network.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and system for interfacing a broadband network and a circuit switched network. For example, it is desirable to shift traffic management from components associated with the circuit switched network to components associated with the broadband network. It is also desirable to transition services from the circuit switched network to the broadband network while maintaining a satisfactory level of service in both networks.
In response to these and other problems, a method is provided for managing a voice call received by an intelligent gateway from a broadband network. The gateway provides an interface between the broadband network and a circuit switched network that is accessed via a switch residing in the circuit switched network. The method comprises identifying a final destination of the call, determining a path to the final destination, and routing the call via the path. The gateway accesses the switch only if the path includes the circuit switched network.